Nicktoons (film)
Nicktoons is an animated action-adventure fantasy buddy comedy crossover film co-directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, co-produced by Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is the second theatrical Nicktoon crossover film, with the first one being Rugrats Go Wild!. Based on various animated Nickelodeon television series, the plot involves various characters from different Nickelodeon worlds trying to save the multiverse when an extremely powerful creature plans to mold every dimension into whatever she sees fit. The film features the voices of Tom Kenny, Collin Dean, Janice Kawaye, Josh Brener, Amy Poehler, Richard Steven Horvitz, Matt Berry and Vanessa Hudgens. Synopsis Did you know that all your favorite Nicktoons actually live in the same multiverse? It's true! And you know what else? At the very center of that multiverse, lives a magical creature that threatens their very existence. She possesses more than enough power to bend reality and is willing to use it for her own personal benefit, even if it spells doom for anyone standing in her way. It doesn't take long for her to make enemies out of everyone. In an effort to stop her and avoid enslavement, Bubbles the Dolphin sends SpongeBob SquarePants across the multiverse to assemble a small group of heroes and find a mysterious artifact powerful enough to defeat their newest enemy. Joining SpongeBob are Lincoln Loud, Jenny Wakeman, Donatello, Bessie Higgenbottom and Invader Zim. But with all of their differences, do they even stand a chance against an uncontrollable maniac? Cast Voice Cast * Vanessa Hudgens as antagonist * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Dog * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Janice Kawaye as XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman * Josh Brener as Donatello * Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim and Daggett * Matt Berry as Bubbles the Dolphin * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Lilliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud, Sam Manson and Kitty Katswell * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Rikki Simons as GIR * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Daran Norris as Cosmo Cosma * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda Fairlywinkle * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre and Ansi Molina * Mae Whitman as Katara * Patrick Warburton as Mr. X * Omar Miller as Raphael * Ben Schwartz as Leonardo * Brandon Mychal Smith as Michelangelo * Jim Cummings as Cat * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Rama * Billy West as Doug Funnie, Ren Hoek and Stimpson J. Cat * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Rudy Tabootie * Nancy Cartwright as Oblina and Chuckie Finster * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman * Li'l Peanut as Gerald Johanssen * Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Charlie Adler as Ickis * John Kassir as Krumm * Candi Milo as Snap * Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton * Jacob Bertrand as Otto Rocket * Melissa Disney as Ginger Foutley * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez * Nick Bakay as Norbert * Max Charles as Harvey Beaks * Angelina Wahler as Fee * Tom Robinson as Foo * Isabela Moner as June * Jace Norman as Henry * Hal Sparks as Tak * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Amy Winfrey as Charlotte * Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta * Jamie Shannon as Josh Redgrove Live Action Cast * Kenan Thompson as himself * Kel Mitchell as himself Notes/Trivia * The film is mostly based on various Nicktoons video games, including the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite! and its sequel Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It also takes some inspiration from The Avengers, Marvel Ultimate Alliance, Avengers: Infinity War, Mystery Men, Marvel Future Fight ''and ''Justice League: Origin. * The creators thought a lot about the plot of the film before giving it a fantasy element. * The film's main antagonist is based on various powerful villains such as Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. She is shown to be vindictive and rather insane. * The film begins and ends in a manner similar to that of a traditional Kenan & Kel episode as the titular stars make an appearance. * Many Nicktoon characters make appearances throughout the film, whether they loved or hated. The writers said they didn't just want to only have fan favorites. ** In addition, they also wanted to throw characters from as many shows as possible. * The creators wanted to make sure that as many shows as possible were represented by at least one to three characters. * The film includes references to various Nickelodeon game shows. * Nickelodeon got permission from Disney for the use of Doug in the film. Jim Jenkins stated that since Doug was the first Nicktoon, "it just wouldn't be the same without him". * The DVD release includes a reel of bloopers/outtakes and behind-the-scenes footage. It is treated as a traditional KaBlam! episode and shows the Nicktoons hanging out at the Nicktoons Animation Studio. * Commentary by various Nicktoons is also available on the DVD release. * This movie is dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh, Joe Alaskey and Jack Riley. * The writers had to make the plot as original as possible. * A few comics connected to the events of the film were released months in advance. They focused on the Nicktoons who didn’t get enough screen time in the film. * This film is not canon to any of the programs represented in it. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Nicktoons Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:2019 Category:PG Category:2019 films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Catscratch Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Catdog Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Danny Phantom Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:The Loud House Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Harvey Beaks Category:The Angry Beavers Category:ChalkZone Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Invader Zim Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Rocket Power Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Making Fiends Category:The Mighty B! Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The X's Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Crossover movies Category:Mr. Meaty Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nephelodeon's ideas